


It's Who We Are

by Mariposa_Moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Braeden centric, Braeden is gender queen, Canon Character of Color, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Braeden, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Neopronouns, Non-Binary Derek, Non-binary Derek is too good for u, Other, Pre-Canon, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, non canon chararacther, non canon queer character, non canon queer character of color, non canon queer relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa_Moon/pseuds/Mariposa_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden has always known she was different: She saw it on the way she acted, on the way she presented herself for the world. And thank God, growing up she got the support she needed to develop in her identity staying true to herself.</p><p>But what about Derek? He didn't have anyone to teach him his ways. And he seems to feel awful for being who he is.</p><p>Of course, Braeden can't have that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerlyalex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queerlyalex).



> So, uh, I got a bit out of hand with this one- 4,849 words. That's probably longer than all of my words combined (I wouldn't know, I'm not doing math). I'm blaming it all on Braeden. I just HAD to give her a backstory, didn't I?  
> Trans Teen Wolf is my weakness, help me.  
> This fic is about Genderfluid Braeden coming to realize her identity and later helping a Non-Binary Derek embrace his. There's a lot of pronoun-changes throughout this work, so bear with me.  
> Un-beta'd. Any mistakes are my own, feel free to correct me.

Anyways, the inspiration for this work is [this](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/134884991357/pls-talk-to-me-about-derek-experimenting-with) tumblr post

* * *

 

 

The first time Braeden noticed she isn’t exactly a girl, she was seven years old.

 

Her mother had taken her and her older brother to one of brother’s friend’s party, and because she had to work, she decided to drop Braeden over, too. She kissed her goodbye and made her promise that she wouldn’t make any type of mess and wouldn’t make any stupid bets under any circumstances. _I do not want to find you full of bruises like last time, ya heard?_

 

Braden smiled, kissed her back, told her that she wouldn’t. All the while holding her left hand behind her back, her pointer and middle finger crossed with the promise that _oh boy, she was going to wreck this place._

 

The birthday kid, she couldn’t remember his name, invited her brother over to play football. He passed, seeing as he was already playing video games with some of the other older children.

 

“I can play!” She jumped up, startling the kid. He narrowed his eyes at her, looking at her accusingly.

 

“Are you a boy or a girl?” He asked her, and she had to take a moment. She’d never been asked that question. No one ever needed to. But if she thought about it, she guessed it’s a bit hard to tell. Her hair was up wild and curled, not even reaching her shoulders. Her mother hadn’t had time to put her in a pretty dress, deciding to just take her how she was dressed at home: His brother’s batman t-shirt, shorts and sneakers.

 

Her first response was _A girl, obviously._ But something didn’t feel right about it. As if she was missing something, or telling a lie, if she said she was a girl. And plus, she knew they wouldn’t let her play if she said she was a girl. She had seen it happen countless times to others, but even though it made her incredibly upset to watch them treat girls like that, her brother always told her _it’s just how it is_.

 

_Are you a boy or girl?_

 

“I’m a boy. Can I play now?” He gave her one last glare, before relaxing and nodding. And the game began.

 

Hours passed, and her team won. If she remembered correctly, she had scored at least half the points of her team. Everyone was praising her, and Braeden was blissful.

 

“Dude, you’re so good!” One of them said, and then, punching her lightly in the shoulder, he asked “What’s your name?”

 

“Brae-“ She caught herself in time, remembering she was supposed to be a boy. “-Um, Brent. Yeah.” The boy turned around to the group, hosting her arm up.

 

“Well, you all heard. Here’s our star player, Brent!” Everyone recited the name she had just created with such devotion that it brought a smile to her face.

 

 _Being a boy isn’t so bad_.

 

+*+*+

 

That evening, she told her brother she- he was a boy, and his name was Brent. He nodded, not really understanding, but supporting him anyways, and went back to his video game.

 

Brent stayed awake until midnight to tell his mother, and when his mother finally got home, he ran to tell her the news. His mother was tired, and worried that “Braeden” was still up, but that didn’t stop the joyfulness within Brent when she told her his new status as a boy.

 

“Alright, hun. Go to sleep, please.” His mother was too tired to be confused, or alarmed. Happy that everyone was OK with it, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran back to his room.

 

+*+*+

 

A few months after he turned eleven, Luz moved into the neighborhood. She was a twelve year old Spanish girl with tan skin, dark hair and deeply green eyes. All the boys were swoon by her, as she was a very pretty girl. Always wearing skirts and dresses, and always laughing with that sweet snort of hers. She quickly became one of the most popular girls in school.

 

The only one that seemed unaffected by her was Brent, and the girl quickly took interest in him for that same reason.

 

By that time, everyone knew Brent, and what he was. His style in clothes was more well defined, his chest hadn’t grown out yet, and he got a new buzz cut. No one doubted his status as a boy. Well, almost no one, and he punched the ones who did until they had no doubts, either.

 

He was also incredibly clueless at the time, and so when Luz invited him over to hang out with a couple of friends, he had said yes. Because they’ve become pretty close and she’s a very good friend and why would he say no?

 

Except that when he got there no one else showed up, and Luz admitted that she liked him. She kissed him as well-and Brent was too shocked to do anything. But he came to his senses, and pushed her off.

 

“Oh, no. You don’t-you don’t want to be with me.”

 

“Why not?”

 

And his throat felt tight, and he couldn’t even began to imagine where to start. _I’m not a boy. I don’t like girls. You’re a good friend, but I don’t like you._ But it was more complicated than that. And for the first time in a long time (Four years since that evening) he questioned his gender in a serious manner. Because yes, so many people have misgendered him over the years, called him a she, and while it felt weird, it hadn’t felt _wrong._ Was he even a boy anymore?

 

But he ran away before Luz could say anything else or before he admitted something, feeling confused, because _wasn’t he a boy? Why is he feeling like it’s not right?_

 

+*+*+

 

When she begun high school, she realized she wasn’t exactly a boy, either.

 

They had moved, and so it was a new city, and therefore, a new school. New friends, new classmates, new people. People who didn’t know about Brent, and so Braeden decided to give “her” a try, and see how it went.

 

Her body had been changing, and she had reunited enough money to buy a binder, with help from her mother, of course, but now she wouldn’t need it anymore. However, she carefully folded it and placed it on her drawer, just in case she ever wanted it again.

 

By then, her brother had a better grasp of gender and sexualities, and he expressed his support at her decision yet again, even if he did struggle a bit to get her pronouns right. He even offered her to buy new clothes, too,  something to which she had said yes. Her mother hadn’t mind either: As long as she didn’t have to pay for the new wardrobe, her child could be her baby girl or her little boy.

 

(She never told Braeden about the stares and the commentary that was always present any time she talked about her child. At how she always respected Braeden’s pronouns, and how other people judge her parenthood for it. Braeden would never know that not everybody was as accepting as her family, not if her mother could avoid it).

 

Braeden looked more feminine now, as she had been working for over a year now on her hair, and it was now a bit beneath her shoulders, which was just perfect. She and her brother had bought a couple of dresses and skirts, and she decided to keep her “boy” stuff. It’s not like her brother was rich, and with her body shape the clothes would look fine in her.

 

The first day of school, Braeden dressed with a black skirt that reached just above her knee and a blue blouse. She felt incredible. No one questioned her gender, and she made friends with a bunch of people, especially girls. They taught her how to brush her hair, and new hairstyles. How to put on makeup and how to dress more “girly”. Even though she didn’t really feel girly, she still felt pretty, and so she guessed it was OK.

 

+*+*+

 

Al enrolled in her high school when second year started, and they had clicked right away. At first, he had been the shyest boy she’s ever seen- what with always walking like he wished he didn’t exist. But when they got paired for a science project, she realized he was actually an asshole. A cute asshole, and sarcastic, and really just shitty, but in all honesty so was she, so she didn’t mind.

 

One day he came with his glasses broken, his should-length hair disheveled, and his dark skin covered in bruises. She helped him get home, and promised not to tell his mother as she tended to his wounds in exchange that he’d told her what happened.

 

_“I’m gay.” Braeden furrowed her eyebrows at that._

 

_“Okay.” A pause. “So?”_

 

_“So I like boys.” He told her, confused that she hadn’t ran away in disgust. A look of understanding shone on her face._

 

_“Okay. Well, it still doesn’t give them the right to attack you like that.”_

 

Yeah, they had been friends since then. Braeden stood up for him anytime someone gave him shit, and Al helped her study, because he was such a genius and Braeden clearly couldn’t keep up with her grades herself.

 

Now though, they were at lunch, talking about the new LGBT+ group that had been opened at school.

 

(It had been requested when people notice just how badly LGBT+ students were being treated, and it had reduced almost all of the attacks against them, though Braeden guessed another factor that helped was the new rule that any type of discrimination against LGBT+ students would have its consequences. The battle to start and maintain the club was harsh, but they managed to uphold it).

 

“I really like Anne, she’s very nice.” Al had been one of the first students to enroll in the club, seeing as he was already out. They discovered that some of the kids that beat him were homosexual and questioning, respectively, and they had apologized profusely for it. Braeden still gave them heated look whenever Al was not looking, but Al had been more than forgiving with both of them.

 

“Wait, who’s Anne again?” Braeden asked, taking a bite out of her apple.

 

“Oh, she runs the club.” He responded with his mouth full with donut and icing. He swallows before speaking again. “She’s transgender, like you.”

 

“Oh? I’m not trans.” Al looked at her with confusion, taking another bite out of her donut.

 

“You told me about you “boy days”, right? How are you not trans?” Braeden shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, but it’s not- I’m not trans.” She tried explaining, but it obviously didn’t work out very well. “I don’t know, I mean, I sometimes feel like a girl, but other times…”

 

After a minute of silence, Al spoke again.

 

“Maybe you should ask her, she’s always got good advice. And she runs the club, so she must know about it.”

 

And just like that, Al agreed to take her to the next meeting, and she got to ask Anne, who taught her about the whole gender spectrum and answered any stupid questions she had at the moment. _There are no stupid questions, Braeden._

 

It took her time to figure it out, but she finally defined the way she felt as gender fluid, and somehow the label made her feel warm and at ease, she finally knew what she is. Doesn’t have to be guessing anymore.

 

And Al was happy for her, too. He always made sure he got the right pronouns, even if Braeden told him she didn't particularly mind. 

 

Who would have guessed both of them would end up enrolled on all the supernatural stuff they were never aware about?

 

+*+*+

 

“Well, hello there, Brae.” A voice calls as she entered the dark shop, her boots making the wood floor creak a bit as she strode into the store.

 

 _Al has changed so much_. His shoulders were broader, his messy hair had only gotten longer, reaching right above waist; His stand was way more confident than it had been before he met her, and his skin was somehow darker, and with new scars raging in it, his eyes wiser than they've been before

 

And yet his smile was still bright enough to light a whole room.

 

“I need a Beretta PX4.” She said, placing a sack of dollars on the counter nest to her legal permit to use and purchase said gun. The man behind it raised his eyebrows, but went to look for the things she asked.

 

“What? Not even a hello?” He stoped for a moment, placing the pistol on the counter. “I’m heartbroken, prince. I thought we were closer than that.”

 

“I know, Al. It’s just, you know, gig stuff.” She says, sounding apologetic. She really hadn’t mind to just go off like that, but she was stressed, she had work to do. And she needed to do it fast.

 

_You need to find Derek Hale._

 

And of course she knew who he was. The Alpha Hale, son of Talia Hale and brother of Alpha Laura. He had with a surprisingly dark history: his house was burnt to the ground; his whole family went down with it. Though he, his sisters and his uncle had survived. His uncle wanted revenge on the hunters who caused his family’s death so he killed her niece Laura, the Alpha back then, to become an alpha himself. Then Derek killed him, and he became the alpha.

 

(So basically, they killed what little scraps of family they had left just to avenge their family. How logical).

 

But that’s none of her concern. Her job right now was to find Derek, and like hell she was going to.

 

She stood and thanked Al for his help, as she knew he was the one she had to go for if she needed guns or riffles. He had a lot of models, and most of them were affordable, even if they were a bit illegal.

 

+*+*+

 

Turns out, she did find Derek. All weak and surprisingly young (They fixed that last part), but it was him, she knew it.  And then she discovered he didn’t have his werewolf powers anymore, but they also took care of that.

 

And if she fell in love with him in the process, well…

 

+*+*+

 

Somewhere along the way, she discovered he probably likes her, too.

 

It was on the little things he did. Derek is apparently not a man of words, but the way he smiled at her, the way he always hung around her so carelessly when he’s usually uncomfortable around people. It was in the little gifts he gave her from time to time, or in the way he attempted to flirt even though he’s terrible at it.

 

All of that made her warm and fuzzy and like she wanted to smooch the sweetness out of him.

 

_Seriously, who told him he could just act so cute? It’s too much!_

 

But then one day, he was acting aloof. He became distant, and he didn’t touch her _at all_. And he spent the entire day avoiding her like the plague, which was definitely not easy considering she was staying at his place.

 

But Braeden is not one to fool around, so she caught him as he tried to scurry away from the kitchen.

 

“What’s going on with you?”

 

He jumped up, a bit startled by her, but managed to not spill the content of the glass on his hands. He put the juice back on the refrigerator, and used the door as a shield between them.

 

“What, me?” He was shaking a little, but mentally slapped himself. He’s Derek Hale, for god’s sake! _Shaking because of a crush, hmph._

 

“If you expect me to believe that bullshit-”

 

“I like you.” He spoke unexpectedly, shutting Braeden up instantly.”I like you, and I don’t want you to leave, but you will anyways, because that’s what happens to the people I love.”

 

Braeden’s silence felt like a knife. And then-

 

“Ugh, you idiot.” She walked up to him, and kissed him right on the spot. Derek was too startled to respond the first few seconds, but when he does, he does it hungrily, as if the fact of having to suppress his feelings for so long had been eating him alive.

 

(And honestly, knowing Derek, they probably were).

 

+*+*+

 

She decided to tell him one day, when they had both ended practice and were just joking around, so she put on her best serious face to mask the fear and insecurity that made her stomach sick, because she didn’t want to lose Derek, but she had to be completely honest with him if they were ever going anywhere.

 

“Hey, Derek?” He seemed worried at Braeden’s hesitant tone.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How much do you know about…?” Her voice trailed off, but she reminded herself that s _he’s Braeden damn it, she doesn’t “trail off”. Never has, never will._ “About the LGBT community?”

 

As it turned out, Derek barely knew anything. Other than homosexuality and bisexuality, he was pretty much lost.

 

I had taken the whole evening, and early night, but at the end Derek somewhat understood her orientation.

 

“So, yeah. I’m gender fluid. Which in my case means that I fluctuate between male, female and agender.” She finished explaining. “I don’t really mind pronouns, so if you want to use any pronoun other than she/her when referring to me, I’m totally OK with it.” Coughing to mask her uncertainty, she continued. “That is, of course, if you still want to be with me.”

 

That seemed to get Derek out of whatever trance he had been in ever since she started speaking, and he looked at her with clear eyes filled with confusion and betrayal, but overall, love.

 

“Of course I still want to be with you! Did you actually think I would leave you just for telling me who you are?” He wrapped her arms around her, his chin resting on her forehead, and Braeden couldn’t help but sigh at his warmth. “I love you, and I’m glad you told me.”

 

Braeden realized soon enough that she’s very glad, too.

 

+*+*+

 

One of the things Braeden has always prided herself with was her ability to read people. It had always been a need for her to know what her enemy.

 

She’s seen it in him every time she calls him a “he”, or refers to him as her boyfriend. It’s very subtle in those circumstances, but they’re still there.

 

The mayor tells, though, are when he wears sweaters that are too big for him, or when he discovers that Braeden’s lipstick has smudged over his lips. When he shaves his beard and his legs and his chest, and he looks so much like him and yet he shrinks into himself, as if he wanted the couch to swallow him alive.

 

Once, she misgendered him accidentally, and he looked so curious and yet like he hated himself for it.

 

Braeden has always assumed he’s cis. (Definitely not straight though, not when he used to give Stiles _that_ look). But now that she thought about it, Derek had always been weirdly uncomfortable.

 

“Derek.” She asked when they were both in bed basking in the glory of after-coitus cuddling sessions. She was wrapped around him, and he hummed in acknowledgement to let her know he was listening. “Have you ever considered that maybe you’re not _entirely_ cis?”

 

It took him a second to understand what she meant, but when she felt him tense under her she knew she had to be right.

 

“No, why?” His voice is surprisingly calm, but the hand around her had stopped tracing circular patterns on her skin and he was still tense. Braeden sighed and untangled herself from around him, looking at him straight in the eye.

 

“I saw the internet history, Derek.” He cussed out loud, sitting up too. She placed a hand on his back, rubbing it softly in a comforting manner. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

 

“Yeah, but-“ He stared at her, and he somehow looked so broken and lost as opposed to his usual “Alpha stance”. “I just, it’s difficult for me. Can we talk about this when I’m ready?” He gulped a little at that last word. “When, when I know what I am?”

 

“Of course.” She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, and they went back to cuddling contently, even if they were both lost in their own thoughts. Derek’s ranging over all the possibilities of his identity, while Braeden’s ran wild on different ways to show him her support.

 

+*+*+

 

For weeks, he keeps asking her about identities and pronouns. About gender presentation. _“But what if someone wants to be seen as a boy, but use female pronouns?_ And things like that. It almost seems like his search will be endless, and Braeden was all about supporting him even if it did take that long.

 

Until it finally happens, just when she least expected it.

 

The trainings between them had become less about training and more to let out some steam. Derek was already as good as he was going to be, and he got his wolf powers back, but it was fun to just have something to punch from time to time.

 

It’s when the match finished (With Braeden above him with a knife pressed dangerously, but not deadly, on his throat) that he finally spoke.

 

“I think I’m non-binary.” He mutters, and if Braeden hadn’t been so close, she was sure she wouldn’t have heard him.

 

But she did, and was so excited, pulling Derek up and ranting wild about the possibilities, and his gender expression and his pronouns.

 

“Knew it!” She told him for the fifth time, both hands grabbing his face and her own radiating smugness.

 

Derek was just happy that she’s fine with it, so he nodded and gave her this one, kissing her lips softly.

 

“Yeah, you did.”

 

+*+*+

 

If that evening explaining gender identities and sexual orientations had seemed long, then Braeden could have never begun to guess just how difficult it would be to get Derek comfortable with his new identity.

 

_“How do you feel?”_

 

_“Fine?”_

 

_“No, I mean… Who do you feel like?”_

 

Getting him to admit anything that wasn’t “manly” was a battle, but it had work for him. He didn’t shrink as often when he wore big clothes than don’t exactly fit him, or when he suddenly feels the need to shave all his body hair. He even let Braeden put eyeliner on his eyes once, but didn’t let her take a picture.

 

_Shame, he looked so cute._

 

Eventually, he starts to loosen up. Lets Braeden take him shopping on his gender neutral days, lets her practice painting her nails on him. And the most important thing: Lets Braeden smooch him when he sees just how handsome he looks.

 

But anyways, the thing was that finally, _finally_ , they get around talking about his pronouns.

 

“You’ll have to tell me every day about your pronouns, or, well, as often as you feel necessary. Like how I let you call me whatever until one day I just _feel_ which pronouns I need.” Braeden explained. Derek doesn’t look really comfortable with that option. “So, Derek, which pronouns would you like to use?”

 

He apparently came prepared, because he unfolds a four page list out of his pocket that it’s full to the brim with pronouns. She only catches a few glances _Zie, hir, ey…_

 

“Whoa there, friend. You might need to slow down.” She giggled, because it’s such a Derek thing to come this ready. Derek blushed just a bit, as he tried to explain his “Gender system”.

 

“Ok, how about-” She stood up, looking for that… “Here!” She takes a white board that usually hangs on their refrigerator door. “You ca write your pronouns here everyday. It’s easier this way, and you can always reinvent yourself. You can leave a pronoun hanging for months or you can change it every hour or so, it doesn’t matter.”

 

Derek seemed prone to the idea, and promised to change it anytime he was at home and feelt like he needed it.

 

+*+*+

 

The first thing Braeden needs in the morning is a cup of coffee.

 

It has always sort of been like that. Being a girl on the go, Braeden never had time to make a luxurious breakfast. But she always made sure to get a cup of what she considered was her life elixir. The best way to start the day, as her mother used to tell her.

 

She makes her way to the kitchen after noticing the space beside her in the bed is empty, meaning that Derek had already woken up. She doesn’t have anything on other than her black bra (Yeah, she slept on it. Sue her) and a couple of Derek’s boxer briefs that she found neatly folded in their drawer.

 

Rubbing her eyes, she enters the kitchen, already smelling the sweet scent of caffeine in the air. The image that greets her is exactly what she expected, yet still heart-warming: Derek is wearing one of their favorite sweaters, and apparently cooking breakfast. The sweater was a gift from Stiles from a long time ago: It was white, with an intricate design that resembled a henna tattoo. It was also very oversized (Which was incredible, since Derek was already pretty big, being six feet tall and with enough muscle) and that made it hung loosely around them, the hem of the sweater reaching their thighs.

 

Braeden gave a soft sigh and walked over to them, hugging their waist from behind. Derek had heard her coming, and so they received her with a squeeze on one of her hands.

 

She gave a brief look to the refrigerator, almost absently. The little white board they hung there had freshly written letters in red.

 

**_She/her (?)_ **

 

 _Oh, that’s a new one_ it’s the first thought that struck Braeden. While lately they’ve been more comfortable with pronouns, Derek had managed to avoid anything that was remotely considered “female”. They had stuck with androgynous and male pronouns, so the pronoun jump they did was pretty impressive.

 

Apparently, Derek noticed her surprise, and knowing exactly why she was a bit shocked, they let go of her hand immediately, feeling embarrassed. _Of course it was weird and I am weird and I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea._

 

“Hey, hey!” Braeden called, making them turn around. “It’s ok, if you’re comfortable with it.” The end of her sentence sounded more like a question, so Derek nodded, even if a bit hesitant. “Then it’s fine.”

 

They- _She_ , Braeden reminded herself, nodded again, but this time more securely. Braeden gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked over to the table, sitting down to the cup of coffee Derek had prepared for her.

 

It was a bit cold, but nothing that Braeden hadn’t had before.

 

Derek sat down moment later, but not before filling the table with delicious plates. Braeden would have never guessed she was such a good cook, and she made sure Derek knew by praising her food constantly.

 

She wasn’t going to miss a chance to see Derek’s pretty blush, and seeing how red her cheeks were growing by the minute, she was succeeding. And it wasn’t like she was lying anyways. Derek’s pancakes and bacon was gift from heavens. She had filled the pancakes with chocolate syrup, and had fried the bacon to have just the right crisp. They both quickly got lost eating.

 

Now that she had time to look more closely at Derek, she could see she was leaning more on the feminine side of the spectrum today. She had shaved, was wearing somewhat feminine clothes, and was definitely using more feminine mannerisms.

 

“You look pretty.” She commented without actually thinking about saying it. She saw Derek squirm uncomfortably, and she felt bad instantly. “Oh, you don’t want-?”

 

“No, no! It’s fine. I just-” Derek paused, as if deciding whether to continue or not. But she knew that with Braeden it was either saying it all or not saying anything, and she had been supportive of her choices so far, so she went on. “I have never been called pretty.”

 

Braeden raised her eyebrows. _I’ve never called her pretty? Well, she never did seem to want me to call her that._ “Well, you are, princess. The fairest of them all.” She gave her a wink, and Derek laughed a bit awkwardly, but happy nonetheless. She never thought she would like it when Braeden called her pretty, but as things were…

 

“Oh, are you my prince then?” He shot back.

 

“Yeah. I’ll be your blue prince, your dragon, your knight in shining armor.” She took one of Derek’s hands on her own, and gave it a kiss. “Whatever you need.”

 

Derek felt her chest flutter a bit, and she stood up and walked over Braeden, kissing her with all her love and appreciation.

 

“Then just be you.” She says. Braeden gave her a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I literally wrote this in like, three days to write and edit this. I had only plan a short fic (The scene at the end). I had not prepared for this.  
> Again, Trans teen wolf is my weakness, give me all your trans headcanons I NEED THEM.  
> I started school today, so I don't know how long it will take me to upload something (Yes, I do realize I put up something like once a year). Although I'm working on a descendants fic, a very gay one, if that instigates you.


End file.
